parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gargoyles (Abeiscool40 version)
My Tv-Spoof of Gargoyles. Cast *The Beast (Beauty and the Beast) as Goliath *Belle (Beauty and the Beast) as Elisa Maza *Syndrome (The Incredibles) as David Xanatos *Mirage (The Incredibles) as Fox Xanatos *Zira (The Lion King 2) as Demona *Scar (The Lion King) as Thailog *Baby Mowgli (The Jungle Book) as Alex Xanatos *Aladdin (Aladdin) as Adult Alex Xanatos *Louis (The Princess and the Frog) as Broadway *Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) as Bronx *Mushu (Mulan) as Lexington *Peaches (Ice Age Series) as Angela *Po (Kung Fu Panda) as Brooklyn *Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) as Hudson *Edgar (The Aristocats) as Owen Burnett *Lock (with Shock and Barrel as extras) (The Nightmare Before Christmas) as Puck (Owen's True Form) *Jafar (Aladdin) as Anton Sevarious *Captain Hook (Peter Pan) as MacBeth *Cree Lincoln (Codename: Kids Next Door) as Hyena (Both are voiced by Cree Summer) *The Joker (Batman: The Animated Series) as Jackal *Lex Luthor (Superman: The Animated Series) as Wolf ( Both are voiced by Clancy Brown) *Denzel Crocker (The Fairly OddParents) as Dingo *Anton Ego (Ratatouille) as Halcyon Renard *Prince Hans (Frozen) as Preston Vogel *Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) as Derek Maza *Shrek (Shrek) as Talon (Derek Maza) *Fiona (Shrek) as Maggie the Cat *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book 1967) as Fang *Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Claw *Chief Bogo (Zootopia) as Taurus *Mayor Leonore Lionheart (Zootopia) as Boreas *The Chameleon (TUFF Puppy) as Proteus *Cyclops (Hercules) as Cyclops Proteus *Maurice (Beauty and the Beast) as Peter Maza *Xibalba (The Book of Life) as King Oberon *La Muerte (The Book of Life) as Queen Titania *Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Anastasia Renard (Titania) *Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) as Tony Drakon *Phineas T. Ratchet (Robots) as Coyote Cast Gallery 453px-Beast pose.jpg|The Beast as Goliath Origbelle2.png|Belle as Elisa Maza Syndrome.png|Syndrome as David Xanatos Mirage.jpeg|Mirage as Fox Xanatos Edgar-0.jpg|Edgar as Owen Burnett Lock--Shock----Barrel-nightmare-before-christmas-226859 718 439.jpg|Lock (with Shock and Barrel as extras) as Puck Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2208.jpg|Jafar as Anton Sevarius Captain-hook1.jpg|Captain Hook as MacBeth Zira-1.jpg|Zira as Demona New Scar.gif|Scar as Thailog Louis-the-alligator-the-princess-and-the-frog-3.8.jpg|Louis as Broadway Mushu.png|Mushu as Lexington Po from DreamWorks Animation's Kung Fu Panda.png|Po as Brooklyn Shifu in Kung Fu Panda 3.jpg|Shifu as Hudson Peaches.jpg|Peaches as Angela Stitch KHII.png|Stitch as Bronx Baby Mowgli.jpeg|Baby Mowgli as Alex Xanatos Aladdin Pose.png|Aladdin as Adult Alex Xanatos Princes-Doing-More-Things-Prince-Eric.png|Prince Eric as Derek Maza Shrek fierce.jpg|Shrek as Talon (Derek Maza) Princess Fiona.png|Fiona as Maggie the Cat Shere Khan.png|Shere Khan as Fang Kovu-0.jpg|Kovu as Claw Anton-ego-1.jpg|Anton Ego as Halcyon Renard Hans transparent3.png|Prince Hans as Preston Vogel La muerte book life.jpg|La Muerte as Queen Titania Esmeralda As Lola.png|Esmeralda as Anastasia Renard (Titania) Xibalba book life.jpg|Xibalba as King Oberon Cree_Lincoln.jpg|Cree Lincoln as Hyena Joker in Batman The Animated Series.jpg|The Joker as Jackal LexLuthorAnimated.jpg|Lex Luthor as Wolf The Fairly OddParents Mr. Crocker.jpg|Denzel Crocker as Dingo Zootopia Bogo render.png|Chief Bogo as Taurus TP-Chameleon.png|The Chameleon as Proteus Mayor Leodore Lionheart.png|Mayor Leonore Lionheart as Boreas Maurice BATB.jpg|Maurice as Peter Maza Gaston transparent.png|Gaston as Tony Drakon Ratchet 13.png|Phineas T. Ratchet as Coyote Season 1 Episodes * "Awakening": Part One * "Awakening": Part Two * "Awakening": Part Three * "Awakening": Part Four * "Awakening": Part Five * "The Thrill of the Hunt" * "Temptation" * "Deadly Force" * "Enter Captain Hook" * "The Edge" * "Long Way To Morning" * "Her Brother's Keeper" * "Reawakening" Season 2 Episodes * "Leader of the Pack" * "Metamorphosis" * "Legion" * "A Lighthouse in the Sea of Time" * "The Mirror" * "The Silver Falcon" * "Eye of the Beholder" * "Vows" * "City of Stone" Part One * "City of Stone" Part Two * "City of Stone" Part Three * "City of Stone" Part Four * "High Noon" * "Outmiraged" * "Revelations" * "Double Jeopardy" * "Upgrade" * "Protection" * "The Cage" * "The Price" * "Avalon" Part One * "Avalon" Part Two * "Avalon" Part Three * "Shadows of the Past" * "Heritage" * "Kingdom" * "Monsters" * "Golem" * "Sanctuary" * "M.I.A." * "Grief" * "The Hound of Ulster" * "Walkabout" * "Mark of the Jaguar" * "Pendragon" * "Eye of the Storm" * "The New Zootopians" * "The Green" * "Sentinel" * "Bushido" * "Cloud Fathers" * "Ill Met By Moonlight" * "Future Tense" * "The Gathering Part One" * "The Gathering Part Two" * "Vendettas" * "Turf" * "The Reckoning" * "Possession" * "Hunter's Moon Part One" * "Hunter's Moon Part Two" * "Hunter's Moon Part Three" Season 3 Episodes *"The Journey" *"Ransom" *"Runaways" *"Louis Goes Hollywood" *"A Stitch Tail" *"The Dying Of The Light" *"And Justice For All" *"Genesis Undone" *"Generations" *"...For It May Come True" *"To Serve Mankind" *"Seeing Isn't Believing" *"Angels In The Night" Category:Gargoyles Spoofs Category:Abeiscool40 Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Belle and Beast Category:Shrek and Fiona Category:Spoofs where jafar is a villain